You Can Choose Your friends, But Not Family
by emmettandashley
Summary: Bella is Esme Platt's adoptive daughter. They move to Forks, where Esme falls for Carlisle. They move the familys in together. Why does Jasper hate her? She meets Jaspers friend Edward, who when with the day is filled with moodswings. Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D

Disclaimer: Okay so, This is going to be the only disclaimer, common do you think If I owned Twilight I would be here, I'd be in Greenland running naked in the woods (Okay, just forget what I said) But yeah, Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I would be lost without her work, seriously I have nothing that defines me other than Twilight and thing is I don't even own it!

DEDICATION: ihearttwilight2010,

Who was the first reviewer and chose who would be the adults. Thanks to everyone else who gave me ideas but I went with Esme and Carlisle (Renee and Charlie will be in it later though)

**FULL SUMARY**: Bella Platt's mother, Esme Platt was never able to have children. Bella was adopted at birth and lived alone with Esme for seventeen years. They move to Forks. So what would happen when Esme meets a handsome Dr. Carlisle, love at first sight would happen. After a few months of secret dating the adults confess to their children who don't take the news of moving in together well, all except Emmett who is beyond thrilled to get a new sister. Carlisle wants to make Bella's room luxurious so she has to share the biggest room with... Jasper, who is bitter and does not care for her. Straight away they take a dislike to each other, him fractioning of the space in his room, giving her glares. Jasper's friend Edward also takes a dislike to Bella, and Bella and Edward have chemistry but are competitive and act volatile towards each other. Esme is a sad widow of Science teacher Nathan who Bella saw as her real dad, Bella and Carlisle get on great but Jasper doesn't like Esme or Bella, but why? Carlisle's wife had left him and the children when Emmett was six and Jasper five, to live with another man and start a new family, Emilia their mother hasn't had contact since she left. The relationships in the house are strained but Emmet has fun planning all the Family 'bonding' Time sessions which also include their friends Edward, Rose and Alice. ExB EsxCa JxA EmxR.

Everything will be in Bella's P.O.V, so if she doesn't know what's going on neither will you, Mwhahah!

ALL HUMAN!

Chapter 1 – Fresh Start.

I groaned at the apparent usual downpour, spitting along the car windows. Forks, well what could I say? The place was filled with heavy greenery. I didn't want to leave the comfort of Phoenix, the warmth the sun would radiate, the red hills, the silent desert. Forks was the complete opposite, It was a cold, wet green, moss filled town that _was _almost deserted but still held the curious face's of strangers as we drove past. Every part of me wanted to throw myself out the car door and run back to Phoenix as fast as I could, but the pride and accomplishment that rolled off Esme in waves had silenced me. Esme spent years trying to fabricate herself as a well known architect, she had always been known as an amateur but we both knew she was skilled enough to be more, and so did the head-hunters. The job she had been offered to work in a big architect firm in Seattle was a chance of a lifetime to Esme therefore I couldn't be the one to repel her dreams. Esme being Esme, wanted to live in quiet Forks rather than the busy Seattle. I had packed my belongings and prayed that moving to Forks wouldn't affect my sanity. She took the job for the experience but I knew that she wanted to leave Phoenix and start fresh, since Nathan died. Nathan had been a father figure to me, as Esme had a mother. They may not be my biological parents, but they raised me. I have no desire to meet my biological parents; it was their choice to give me up for adoption.

Esme sighed happily, racing down the empty road through Forks. Esme is a calm, law binding citizen but when it came to driving, she scared me. She beamed greatly, turning a corner. She laughed when I screamed at her accelerated speed. She wove her perfectly manicured nails over the gear stick, smiling.

"Esme...slow down" I laughed.

She smiled; sometimes she wasn't just a mother to me but a friend, sister and confider.

She slowed the speed by a few notches reaching a large white house. The house was panelled with white logs, it looked almost chalet-ish but it was bigger, there were huge patio doors which led onto a large yellow patio. There was a yellow rose bush next to the door, giving the house a sweet, cute feeling about it. The house was beautiful. Esme grinned as we pulled our luggage from the trunk.

"Home, _yellow_ home!" she exclaimed to which I laughed.

We stepped inside. The hall a mossy green colour which match the outside woods well, Esme frowned at the colour of the hall walls. I laughed at her bitter expression.

"Needs some paint" she mumbled.

"I _love_ it!" I said sarcastically and she looked disbelieving until she caught my sarcasm.

The kitchen was a pale white all over apart from the light blue cabinets and blue plaid table cloth. The living room a pale sea green, with a wall of wooden timbres. Esme had enough money to buy a large luxurious house, but we both like small delicate cottages and houses. Esme's room was a sea green with a few pictures on the walls, whereas mines were wood timbre walls and a small oak bed. **(A/N Pictures of Esme's and Bella's room on profile) **

I unpacked and looked out my window. I miss Phoenix, I miss my friends. The thing I dread most, is not knowing anyone. I'd have to meet new people, I have to start school tomorrow.

***

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

God, I'll kill that noise! I groaned. It will turn off in a minute, yes it will.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Okay! Why isn't it going off!?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Shut up!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slammed my hand down on the desk next to me. Okay, no alarm clock. I did feel something thin under my hand though. I picked it up and squinted my eyes.

Bella,

I hid your alarm, so you would wake up.

Go find it!

Love, Esme.

I mumbled incoherent curses to myself. I shuffled to the beeping noise, getting more and more agitated. Oh _good_ one Esme! I found it under my desk. I was drunk with fatigue so I groggily tried to turn off the alarm. "Dammit! How do I get it off!?" I yelled at myself, earning a light chuckle from downstairs. I gave up, throwing it into the top drawer of the desk, muffling it with the blanket off my bed. Hopefully the batteries will wear out. Stupid electronics!

I slugged downstairs, well fell would be the exact doing word. Esme was facing the stove, her shoulders bobbing with her silent laughs.

I sighed, sitting down at the white table, running my fingers across the plaid cloth. "That was _great_, Esme!" I growled.

Her silent laughs turned loud. She came over and kissed my forehead, setting a plate in front of me.

"I'm sorry, darling but it was for your own benefit." she smiled. "Now, eat up."

I pulled on a white vest with a multicoloured skull, ripped jeans, white shoes and an orange beaded bracelet (**A/N Pic on profile)**

***

I walked to school; my truck hasn't been shipped over yet. If I thought going to school in my shabby old truck would be embarrassing, this was worse, everyone drove past me and stared. The building staring at me didn't look like a school; it looked like singular houses made of maroon bricks.

I walked inside and got lost on the way to the office.

"Hello. Are you lost?" a musical voice sounded behind me.

I turned to see a tall blonde female. Her eyes a deep blue, she wore light blue jeans with a peachy coloured tank with the highest heels possible, she looked spectacular. (**a/n Outfits on profile) **Her long blonde hair was curled and she wore minimum make-up, probably because she doesn't need it.

I nodded and she smiled greatly at me.

"I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose" she stated, pulling me down a wide corridor filled with pupils.

"I'm Isabella, but call _me _Bella" I grinned and we laughed lightly.

She pulled me through a door into a small office, were a red headed woman sat. Her desk had a messy cape of stationery. She looked up her eyes wide in shock, they probably didn't get many new students, I guess.

"Hello?" she asked timidly.

"I-uh..."

"She is Isabella Platt" Rose smiled at her.

"Thank you" I mouthed when the red headed woman turned to a stack of paper.

"It's cool" Rose mouthed back.

***

Ewww. The lunch choices are disgusting. I'm now thoroughly repulsed. I passed the food and got a soda. I looked around the cafeteria embarrassed, where the hell am I supposed to sit? I saw Rose sitting up the back, gesturing for me to join her. She was sitting beside a small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair. On Rose's other side was a boy with short dark hair, he looked like a body builder and extremely handsome who had his arm around Rose. Also at the table was a tall blonde male with superstar features who sat grumpily. Last but most defiantly not least was a tall, muscly guy, with a messy disarray of bronze hair. He has bright, deep green eyes and a firm jaw. He was handsome and looked dangerous. I walked over and was greeted by pixie girl.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Nice to meet you, so you're Bella?" she was jumping slightly in her seat.

I grinned at her "Yeah, Nice to meet you, Alice."

"Caffeine overdose!" Rose laughed "Bella, this is Emmett, my monkey man" she gestured to the tall guy next to her.

"This is Jasper..." she pointed to the tall blonde hair guy. "...and Edward"

I looked at Edward, but he instantly turned away from me. Ouch.

**Yeah, so nothing dramatic. I'm going to be eviiiil and leave the table meeting for another chapter. Ciao! **

**Hehe, I like Reveiws!!!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I have a theory: If like me, the reason alot of people take alot of time to update is because they get seriously sidetracked by the Fanfiction stories on this website. Hello! Okay so, Lunch scene!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING: Some M Rated language!**

Chapter 2 – Twenty Questions

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"So, Bella. Why did you come to Forks?" Alice grinned at me.

"My mother, Esme was offered a job in Seattle as a leading architect"

"Cool!" Emmett cried, Rosalie clapped her hand against the back of his head.

I chuckled "I guess, it is pretty cool."

Emmett smiled scarily. He was big, but seemed to be subordinate to his dominant Rosie.

"So do you like it here?" Rose asked.

I shuddered. Forks? Did they seriously even have to ask me that, I hate Forks.

"No. It's cold, I hate the cold" I said rather rudely. Edward scoffed, what the hell is his problem? Was I talking to him, No.? He shot me a glare which I gladly returned. Jasper hadn't talked to me but he wasn't being hostile.

Rose slumped into her seat staring at her untouched food "Cafeteria food is scarily dosed with carbs"

Alice sighed heavily "Rose, you aren't on a diet again are you?"

"N-n-no! Of course I'm not!" She stuttered defensively. Her eyes darting to everyone at the table, they all had panic printed on their attractive faces.

"I hope not, not after last time" Alice mumbled under her breath, sadly. Okay so I had no clue why Rose dieting was a serious issue, but who am I to pry? They had welcomed me –some better than others- but none the less, invited me to join them when I had no-one.

I subconsciously started humming.

"What are you humming?" Emmett laughed.

"Debussy" Edward mumbled smiling then shooting me another glare. I flipped him off, surprisingly, making everyone else at the table laugh.

His eyes tightened and his jaw locked "Imbecile" he muttered.

I scoffed a "Fuck off!" to him.

"Bitch fight!!!!" Emmett cried, making us all laugh. Wow, he knew how to lighten a situation.

Rose looked at him lovingly then smacking her hand to the back of his head, which I am beginning to think, happens often. He bellowed an incredibly loud laugh before glugging down a bottle of cola.

Alice grinned "Hey, why don't we play twenty questions, so we learn more about you Bella?"

I nodded warily.

"Okay, since there are twenty questions and four of us-not including Bella-then we will all get five questions each" Alice smiled widely. She seemed like the hyper, over the top type.

"Okay me first!" Emmett yelled excitedly. "What's your middle name?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at his lame question. I chuckled "This is easy, It's Marie"

"Niiiiiiiiiiice!"

"What is your favourite band?" he asked.

"Red Hot Chilli Peppers" I said without thinking, I really love them.

He grinned approvingly.

Emmett seemed to support a very thoughtful face, that I couldn't help but laugh at. "What are you laughing at?" he questioned suspiciously.

"You look very thoughtful" I giggled "By the way, that counted as one of your five questions"

"Dammit!" he squealed and Rose, Alice and I burst into hysterical laughter.

"Do you read?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Freak" he muttered.

"Hey! Am not! Last question, wido"

He smiled "Do you think I'm the awesomist person ever?"

I laughed "Yes, you are freakin' awesome!"

" Me next!" Alice said almost as excitedly as Emmett. "Who was your last boyfriend?"

I sighed looking down, I didn't know whether to tell them or not, why not? I hadn't done anything wrong. "His name was Jacob"

"What happened?" she asked. I was definatley dreading this question.

I groaned "He cheated on me... with a girl called Renesemee, a.k.a Thee Loch Ness Monster"

"oh" she whispered "What's your party trick?"

I thought about it, what was my party trick. I wasn't able to do anything special. "I can tie a cherry in my mouth with just my tongue."

She laughed and so did the others.

"Sexy" Rose winked.

"Okay, last one. Hmmm...Who is your favourite designer?" Alice sang.

"Designer?"

"Designer" she urged, her eyes widened as I looked confused "Wait! You don't know any designers!?"

I shook my head.

"O-M-G! Rose we are going shopping with Bella!"

Rose laughed at my scared posture. "Sure thing Alice. Okay, Bella. What do you like in guys?"

I shrugged "I like dangerous but secretly romantic, the type who stuns you. The guys who won't show their emotions but are sensitive and would let me in."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett laughed while Alice and Rose 'awwwww' 'ed. Emmett stopped laughing as Rose hit him again.

Rose leaned forward "hmm, Hair wavy, straight or curly-curly?"

"I like it straight and curls from the middle to the bottom"

She nodded, smiling and flicking her hair to gesture her soft ringlets from the middle of her hair to the bottom.

"What car do you want?" she questioned. She seemed interested in cars.

"A 1970's Chevelle SS" I aid without needing to think about it.

She smiled "Sex bomb of a car"

"Blue, green or brown eyes in a boy?"

"Green or brown" I shrugged.

"Cool, English or Maths?"

"English, all the way! I hate people who are good at maths"

They shook with mirth.

"Bella..." Jasper looked thoughtful, unlike Emmett he suit that look. "Panthers or leopards?" He shot the question at me. I answered back just as quickly "Panthers!"

He shot the questions at me which I speedily replied.

"Slippers or Socks?" "Socks"

"Day time or Night time?" "Night! More relaxing"

"Cats or dogs?" "Dogs, Cats are creepy"

"Blue or pink?" "Blue, pink is phish"

We all burst out laughing-well all except Edward- and then I remembered I had five more questions which Edward had to ask.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Saved by the bell.

**I will get Edward to ask the five questions later, but for now. I like bitterness! **

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaave ya! Review!**

**Thanks to reviewers last chapter: **Hope Edwards, xAbbieRosee


	3. Chapter 3

Biiiiiiig Time gap! :P

Chapter 3 – I have some news

5 MONTHS LATER

"Ok, whatever, Alice, We'll go shopping, I do want to keep my life" I giggled down the phone.

She chuckled darkly "Yes, or I'll go all terrorist on you! Mwhahaha-"

"Can it! Alice" I laughed uncontrollably.

"HONEYYY! I'M HO-OME!" A voice sounded from downstairs.

"Hey, Al. got to go. Rose is here, see you! Mwha!"

"Bye, babe. Mwha" she said down the receiver before I hung up.

"Rosie, bitch!" I called hopping downstairs, Esme wasn't in as usual, something was up and some same Mercedes dropped her off everyday, but I chose not to bring it up, It's her private life and plus I couldn't see who it was because of the tinted windows.

"Hey Whore!" she hugged me.

I winked "Oh don't you know it"

We laughed, I walked into the kitchen and Rose instantly raked my fridge looking for something low fat as usual, Rose took diets to the extreme. I had to admit I love it when my friends raid my fridge, don't know why, maybe because they feel like family.

Rose swung her long blonde hair over her shoulders before hopping up beside me on the kitchen bunker.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

I thought about it, Rose was like Alice and always attacked me when It came to fashion but I wasn't going to let her today.

"Want to go to, First beach?" I asked, she looked at my outfit which consisted of a grey sweater, high tops and jeans. She frowned but shook her head before following me out the door, munching on a low fat breakfast bar.

***

"Rose you really need to quit with the diet" I moaned as we jumped out her red BMW.

"Oh, shhh. We are here to get some sun, not to talk about my eating habits" she flipped me off.

I fake gasped "Rosalie Hale, I am appalled"

She laughed and took out her large Marc Jacobs bag from the boot.

We walked past a small red shed like house and I frowned.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I think we are walking through someone's garden?"

"You got that right" a deep voice sounded behind me, I jumped and screamed. Rose just turned as If she knew the person was there the whole time.

I looked at a small man in a wheelchair. He was tanned and had long black sleek hair pulled into a pony tail.

"O-Oh sir, I'm soo sorry, I'll um-"

"It's okay, Lil mam" he smiled greatly. "Hey, have we met?" he asked.

I shook my head, In a way he looked familiar but I don't think I have ever seen this man before.

"I swear those eyes of yours remind me-" he cut of shaking his head "Crazy ol' loon that I am"

I laughed lightly, amused by the man. Rose began tugging on my arm, urging me to go.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." I smiled at the man who returned the gesture.

Rose pulled me onto the beach where she laid out blankets.

"Old peedo" she muttered, I smacked her and glared, It wasn't nice to speak of that man like that. He seemed perfectly nice and he did seem sort of familiar.

***

"Damn you, Rosalie Hale, I'm burnt" I glared at her menacingly.

She laughed "Hey, Bella. Don't blame me you should of brought a higher sunscreen" she lifted her hands in defence.

I grunted, walking through the front door.

We both smelled Esme's cooking and groaned in hunger.

"Hello, girls. Rosalie do you want to stay for dinner?" Esme asked walking into the hall, that she had painted cream.

Rose nodded. Even though she was on a diet, she could never resist Esme's cooking.

"Hey, Mum" I said as I walked through the kitchen. Esme turned, she looked panicked.

"What are you making?"

"Lobster" she smiled before turning back to the counter, something was up.

"Why do you need six lobsters, when there are only three of us?"

She stiffened. Okay, what the hell is going on.

"Well, there is You, Rose, I and the guests" she smiled guiltily at me.

I was curious, something BIG was up "What guests Esme?" I sometimes called her mum sometimes Esme, but I always called her by her name when I suspected something.

"The Cullens and Alice and Edward" she mumbled.

"As in my boyfriend, Emmett, Dr Carlisle and Jasper Cullen?" Rose asked.

Esme nodded.

Okay, so what was the big deal about that? Why did she seem so guilty? Emmett, Rose, Alice and I were close to each other and Emmett close to Edward and Jasper, but they two and I didn't talk, maybe that is why they feel guilty.

Rose pulled me upstairs to get ready. The doorbell rung and Alice came running up the stairs, I knew she'd come early so we could get dressed and I was for once grateful to have her dress me, I'm hopeless at it.

She burst through my door "OH! Bella you look like your drugged up on tomatoes!" she exclaimed to which I grunted.

***

We walked downstairs, I felt ashamed, the famous Alice Brandon had dressed us up in the same jersey dresses, mines blue, hers purple and Rosie's red. I sighed we looked like triplets out of some horror movie, don't get me wrong we looked gorgeous but together we looked like some freaky clown act. Esme on the other hand looked stunning in a black shift dress and heels.

_Knock, Knock._

"I'll get it" Esme went quickly to the door.

"Hello" a voice sounded.

"Carlisle" she exclaimed and the man kissed her cheek "Jasper, Emmett, Edward nice to see you"

I looked down the corridor suspiciously. "BELLA, ALICE!" Emmett squealed like a girl then grabbed us in a bone crushing bear hug, lifting us of the ground. He then went to Rose and kissed her passionately, sort of the kind you'd expect in the bedroom.

Jasper and Alice embraced each other and then Jasper sent me a nod. Edward just stood sheepishly at the door until meeting my eyes, we both glared at each other before I turned away. Stupid pathetic teenage boy. Esme walked in with the Dr. They smiled at each other then they all sat down, Esme and Carlisle at the top of the table, Jasper and Alice the left, Rose and Emmett the left which left me and Edward at the bottom.

***

I sighed as I Esme and I served the remaining of the desert. I sat down glaring at the strawberry tart, stupid tart. Whoa, just because Edward is here you don't have to take it out on the tart.

"So...kids" Carlisle interrupted. He was holding Esme's hand on the table, but I thought nothing of it.

"We have news" Esme smiled at him.

Carlisle took a deep breath "We're... getting married"

Next thing I knew I was choking on the stupid tart, I knew my instincts were right about you murderous tart, oh dear lord what is wrong with me?

**Yeah, half-cliffy. :D mwhehehe! xxx**


	4. Sorry AN

I am so sorry, I have to put these stories on hold but I am failing my classes because of this. I know, I haven't wrote anything for awhile and I am sorry if I am disappointing anyone, I will get back to them after awhile but I really need to study. I am awful in most of my classes and his isn't helping, I am so dreadfully sorry.

Though these will be continued, I feel incredibly guilty.


End file.
